I See A Bad Moon Rising
by SortDrame
Summary: D&H A vontade de ganhar supera a necessidade de estar junto.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **_Depois de muito bater a cabeça tentando arrancar um DG de dentro, resolvi relaxar e deixar fluir. E fluiu, só não do jeito que eu achei que fluiria, rs. De qualquer jeito está aí, uma "D"._

**

* * *

**

Prólogo_-_

"Qual dos dois caminhos você resolveu pegar?" perguntou a garota com a voz fraca.

"O caminho errado" respondeu Draco sem encarar a garota. Sua expressão era vazia, como uma casca que a muito não era habitada.

Hermione passou as mãos pelas costas do garoto num gesto consolativo.

"Sinto muito... De verdade" Suspirou por entre seus lábios finos.

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de significados que não compreendera no momento. Seus olhos cruzaram-se com os dela, ela pode notar que os dele pareciam duas entradas para o inferno. A expressão de intensa ira estava coberta pela consciência da falta de oportunidade. As mãos de Draco afagaram de um modo gelado as bochechas dela enquanto ele curvava-se e a beijava.

Fora o beijo com menos sentimento que já havia provado.

Vazio, seco, áspero e rude.

Não que rude não lhe fosse peculiar, mas era acompanhado de uma intensidade brutal que deixava os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiados. Mas não hoje.

"Não sinta" sua voz soou arrastada e rouca "Cheguei a tempo mesmo assim".

Hermione se sentiu confusa, olhou-o com mais atenção.

"Você está bem?" disse segurando seus ombros.

O garoto olhou-a sem expressão e respondeu sem aparentar que pensara duas vezes "Porque não estaria, Granger? Eu salvei o dia."

Algo naquela frase fez com que a espinha de Hermione se arrepiasse de um jeito doloroso. Resolveu não questionar o garoto, apenas assentiu com a cabeça como se concordasse, forjou um sorriso e beijou-o mais uma vez.


	2. Barganha

**N/A: **_A fic vai ser dividida em três partes, a primeira tem o nome de "inferno", a segunda tem o nome de "ojesed" e a última o nome de "pecado". Esse é o primeiro capítulo da primeira parte. Espero que leiam!_

* * *

Capítulo Um-

Barganha

---

Os cabelos negros desciam pelos ombros ondulados, o olhar animalesco fitava cada parte da casa como se buscasse a presa.

As unhas arranhavam as paredes incessantemente atévirarem apenas um reflexo vermelho de carne viva.

Sua pele branca como a morte deixava à vista as veias roxas ao redor dos olhos e bochechas, tantos anos sem ver o sol marcavam sua expressão de modo assustador.

O vestido preto coberto por fuligem apresentada rasgos e furos aqui e ali, a renda na gola e nas mangas estavam irremediavelmente danificada. Seus sapatos haviam sido arrancados pelas mãos da última pessoa que havia assassinado "custaram caro" lembrou amargamente, e agora virara lembrança no plano não-mortal.

A figura masculina na entrada do cárcere ativara a sua atenção. Observou enquanto abria as grades para que outra coisa passasse por elas. Coisa, pensou, coisa porque não era homem, nem mulher, nem elfo nem nada que pudesse distinguir.

Uma coisa grotesca e com cheiro acre que arrastou-se num grunhido obtuso até seu encontro.

O sorriso maníaco na boca de corte, os dentes podres e a língua macilenta, não desviou o olhar porém, não a assustava de nenhuma maneira.

Seus dedos nodosos tocaram o cabelo da mulher num exame de tato, virou-se e assentiu para que o homem fechasse novamente as grades.

Sozinhos, pensou sem emoção, sozinhos nas escuras masmorras da Mansão Malfoy.

"É nos momentos da morte que vemos nas íris de nossos olhos a vida" A voz da coisa soou forte e rouca, como se saísse de uma vitrola, parecia pertencer a alguém velho "E a sua vida, eu diria, é algo que coleciono desde minha primeira morte".

A mulher não se mexeu nem disse nada. Os passos da criatura ecoaram pelo chão seco e áspero para longe dela e novamente para perto, como se ziguezagueasse hipnóticamente.

"É lhe dado a chance de comprar tempo, e é lhe dado apenas uma opção" A coisa disse enquanto cortava uma mecha de cabelo dela "A de viver".

A mulher virou o rosto num primeiro movimento, encarando de perto a coisa, os olhos arregalados, mas não em medo, os dedos seguraram as mãos que a tocavam e num rugido que outro não entederia perguntou.

"E o que eu deveria fazer com esse tempo?" sua voz era fina e dolorida, não a usava fazia tanto tempo que havia esquecido de como soava.

"Você deve usá-la para me servir" A criatura deixou que seu capuz caísse revelando os traços de uma criatura cujo aspecto lembrava-lhe de um demônio "Bellatriz Lestrange".

* * *

_a barganha da alma compra o tempo da morte_

_---_

_review????_


End file.
